H2O: Just Add Water: Season 2: Episode 22: Bubble, Bubble, Toil and Trouble
Plot While swimming, Cleo sees Charlotte as a mermaid. The next day, Cleo runs very fast to school and finds Emma, Rikki and Lewis. Cleo tries to say her friends Charlotte is a mermaid, but Emma and Rikki already know because Lewis said. Rikki again blames Lewis, but he confronts her to not play anymore to look for blame. Later on, Charlotte tells Lewis she'll be the new member of the "mermaid club" and asks Lewis to no more secrets anymore. Meanwhile, a PE teacher, Mrs. Scarf, finds Emma and Rikki and tells them they didn't on the PE class, especially with swimming. Emma and Rikki lie to her. Mrs. Scarf tells them they will fail PE class. Mrs. Scarf decides to let them bring to the volleyball team. Rikki says to the volleyball are needed four people. Cleo appears and Mrs. Scarf tells them with Cleo there are three people. Later on at Cleo's house, Cleo and Emma decide to bring Charlotte to the "mermaid club", but Rikki disagrees. Later at the JuiceNet cafe, the girls and Lewis find Charlotte. Charlotte says they'll be sisters and she knows about "get out of water". Lewis explains there's another thing which she does not know. Later at Emma's house, the girls show Charlotte their powers. Charlotte tries to find out which power she got, but nothing happens. Charlotte tries again, again, and again, but nothing works. Charlotte thinks she haven't got any powers. The next day at school, Emma tells Cleo she must say nice words about Charlotte as Rikki appears. Rikki yells at Cleo and Emma as she doesn't want to like Charlotte. Mrs. Scarf arrives and tells the girls she found the fourth team member. The fourth team member is Charlotte. Later at the beach, the girls and Charlotte train, but soon Rikki and Charlotte are bickering. Mrs. Scarf tells the girls they play with the best team from another school next day. Later at the cafe, Charlotte suddenly moves the drink she had put on the table and realizes she has a power. Later at Cleo's house, the girls are still arguing about Charlotte. Charlotte arrives and shows the girls her power which is similar to Cleo's. The next day at the beach, the volleyball match starts. The girls and Charlotte are losing and then Cleo uses her wind powers to move the ball to win. Lewis then explains this is cheating. Charlotte accidentally tosses the ball to the water. The ball is tossed to Charlotte's side. Charlotte tosses the ball, but the ball is wet. Charlotte runs to water and Lewis goes after her. Later on, Charlotte discovers she has a another power which is similar to Rikki's and dries herself to be a human. Meanwhile, everybody are discussing why Charlotte ran away. Rikki then laughs as she was right. Charlotte suddenly returns.The next day the girls and Charlotte win the match at volleyball. Back at JuiceNet, Rikki realizes she made a mistake in not wanting Charlotte to enter the "mermaid club". Rikki then starts wonder why Charlotte was dried too fast. Charlotte soon shows her powers and boils Rikki's drink. Charlotte also shows she has a power which is similar to Emma's. Charlotte then says the must be a "super mermaid". Trivia Allusions Notes Quotes Gallery Charlotte 5.jpg Charlotte 3.jpg Charlotte 2.jpg Category:H20 just add water episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Article stubs